Winx Club Stella & Brandon: Love is Ouch
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: Based on the song Love is Ouch made by 2ne1. Stella and Brandon were dating for more than a year already. Stella mistaken some girl as Brandon's girlfriend. Brandon told the truth but she never listened. She meets a man, but she decides to leave. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Stella & Brandon: Love is Ouch**

**Summary: Based on the song Love is Ouch made by 2ne1. Stella and Brandon were dating for more than a year already. Stella mistaken some girl as Brandon's girlfriend. Brandon told the truth but she never listened. Stella got mad, so she decided to leave Brandon and go on an airplane to somewhere else leave everyone behind. Will she actually leave? MUSICALS! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own song, or Winx Club. I only own this story -**

**WARNING: Swearing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Stella's P.O.V**

I was on Tecna's laptop for a while. I was on chat, and then I saw Brandon on. I said hi to him.

**StellaSolaria: **Hi

**BrandonEraklyon: **Hi Stella. How is it going?

**StellaSolria: **Good

**StellaSolaria: **I miss you already Brandon

**BrandonEraklyon: **I miss you too Stella

**StellaSolaria:** Are you sure?

**BrandonEraklyon: **What makes you say that?

**StellaSolaria: **You never hang out with me anymore. You would usually hang out with Sky, or you would do some training.

**BrandonEraklyon: **That's true Stella, but I love you and you're important to me.

**BrandonEraklyon: **Let's plan a date. Later at 1?

**StellaSolaria: **Yeah sure whatever

**BrandonEraklyon: **Loveu

Then I went offline. I would always act crappy to Brandon whenever I feel mad at him. The last time we we're together, was at the talent show at Alfea. I wanted to join the Miss Magix this year, but I have a feeling Brandon wouldn't come. I invited him to several dates, but he never came. What's going on with Brandon? I just have a feeling that I might break up with him if he lets me down again.

"Stella are you fine?" Tecna asked while sitting down on her desk.

I was about to cry. But I didn't.

"Yeah, just crappy Brandon letting me down again." I lied.

"What did he say again?" Tecna asked.

"Nothing Tec. Where are the others?" I asked Tecna.

"They went to Magix. I didn't come with them because I decided to stay with you." she replied.

"That's sweet Tecna. So where are going to go? Or are we going to stay here?"

"Timmy and the boys are going to come. Ex-" Tecna said, but I cut her off.

"Except for Brandon."

Tecna just nodded and I was about to turn off the laptop, but I saw a picture of us and the Specialists.

"I remember this picture." I said.

"Also me." Tecna said.

Then I turned off the laptop and handed it to Tecna.

"Thanks Stella."Tecna said.

"No problem Tec. What time are the boys coming?"

"In less than 1 minute." she said.

Then we heard motorcycle sounds coming. Obviously, it was the boys coming. I had one question, why did the girls leave?

"Tecna, I have some questions." I said.

"What is it Stella?"

"How come the girls left? And how come you didn't tell them the boys we're coming?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot." she said.

**Tecna's P.O.V**

I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but, we're going to make Stella a surprise that she's joining Miss Magix. She joined it last time, but we want her to try to win again this time. Stella is beautiful, and she has a great enthusiasm.

Then, the boys shouted our names. Stella and I looked over the window. We saw all of the guys. And you know who didn't come. Brandon. Stella groaned when she looked back at the window. I could see that she's sad. Why wouldn't Brandon be here?

"Hey, so are you girls going to come down here or what?" Riven asked.

"We'll be there." I shouted to them.

"Stella, I think he'll be here later. It's only 9. Spend some time with your other friends." I said to Stella.

"Tecna, you do know I love Brandon. But he let me down. I have to talk to him. I think he's hiding something from me." Stella said.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

"Brandon dear, when we are going to meet your friends?" a girl asked.

I was here, with my "girlfriend" she keeps on calling me "boyfriend" and we're quite close friends. She wants me to call her "girlfriend" but you know I have Stella. I'll never be so mean to Stella. I love her. But why am I with some other girl?

"I think we can't even meet my friends." I said while standing up. "I have to go. Bye Minnie." I said, then I left.

"Wait, before you go," she said.

"What?"

"I love you."

_What? This girl with short black hair? Confessing she loves me? She knows I have Stella. Does she want me to break up Stella for her? No! The only girl who I love in my life is Stella. Not anyone else!_

**I have what Minnie looks like in my profile, so check it out if you want to! :D**

**Stella's P.O.V**

Tecna and I went down to the patio. Timmy hugged Tecna the boys just stand near me. Now, I'm going to ask my questions.

"Guys, I need to ask you something." Stella said.

"Yeah Stella?" Sky asked.

"If you guys came, where are the others?"

"Right here." someone said.

Then the boys moved and I saw the girls.

"Girls!" I shouted. "Where did you go?"

"We went to do a surprise for you."

"What?" I asked.

"We got you to join Miss Magix!" Bloom shouted.

We all screamed.

"When are the auditions?" I asked.

"Later at 1!" Flora said.

Later at 1?

**Brandon's P.O.V**

"Minnie! You know I have Stella!" I shouted.

"But I love you! I love you since we became friends!"

"Come on Minnie, get real. I'm not going to break up with Stella for you."I said.

Then I left. I swear, nothing won't be in our way. Even though it's going to be Minnie. Forget about it, I'm going to use all my time I spend with Minnie, and hang out with Stella! I'm not going to break up with Stella!

Then I waited for the bus stop for less than 3 minutes and I went on the bus. Goodbye Minnie. I went to Alfea and saw the others sitting down and eating. They had a great time. It looks like I missed all the fun.

"Guys!" I shouted.

They all ignored me. I don't even think they could hear me. Then when they looked around, they saw me. Standing all alone.

"Come here Brandon!"Sky shouted.

I nodded and I went over to them. I sat near Sky. Stella didn't even look at me.

"Stella?" I whispered.

But she didn't hear me because of the loudness from everyone talking. Musa got up and she went over to the radio. She placed a CD and the music started playing. Everyone got up and they danced. Only Stella and I we're the only ones who wasn't dancing. We usually dance together, but this time we didn't.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I'm confused. I have a date with Brandon at 1, but about the audition? I shouldn't join… But the girls did this for me. I'll just ask Brandon if we could change the date.

Then I got up and Brandon looked at me. I saw next to him.

"Brandon," I said, "I have to tell you something."

"Yes Stella?"

"I have to do something else. Can we change the date at 1:30?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I have something else to do…"

"So that thing is more important than our date?"

_Could he just understand?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Secret of Minnie and Brandon**

**I have a feeling there isn't much people reading my stories anymore. I am a truly Stella & Brandon fan. And I would do anything to find more Stella & Brandon stories. So do you mind, reading this story? :D**

**Stella's P.O.V**

"No, it's just th-"I said, but someone cut me off.

"Brandon," Flora interrupted, "trusts her. We know that she wants to join Miss Magix again, so we're going to make her join. I know you've been quite busy, but please be a man and trust Stella."

Wow, Flora trying to support me? I thought she didn't really like to support me. Since I keep on acting crappy to everyone. I just feel, like, I've been using everyone. But this time, no more Meanie Stella is going to use anyone!

"Thanks Flora. Thank you for saying that." I said with a deep voice.

"No problem Stella." She said with a wink.

Then she went back to Helia.

"I'm sorry Stella for not hanging out with you anymore." He said then he went near me. "I need too, be with you more then I go out." He said, and then he hugged me.

"Don't worry Brandon," I said then I hugged him back, "Everything is going to be okay."

"Oooh?" Musa said while trying to make us blush.

Then we broke the hug.

"Be serious Musa." I said.

"I'm sorry. But this is a precious moment. Say cheese!" Musa said, and then she got out her camera and took a picture of us.

She handed me the picture, then I looked at it. It was a picture of Brandon holding my hand, and then he raised it. I was wearing my green dress. Now I wonder, why wouldn't I wear something else?

**You wanna see it? It's in my profile :D**

"It looks beautiful…" I whispered.

"So who's going to keep it?" Musa asked.

Brandon and I look at each other.

"Stella, do you want to keep it?" Brandon asked.

"No, you could keep it." I said.

He smiled.

"Thank you Stella." He said.

Then he placed the picture in his wallet. There was already a photo of us, but that was before. I think he likes the photo that Musa took better.

"Thank you Musa… for taking that photo." Brandon said.

"No problem." She said.

"So, what do we do now?" Sky asked with elbowing Brandon.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

What is he trying to say? He only elbows me when there's something strange happening. But nothing strange is happening now. But when he elbowed me one more time, I saw… Minnie. Outside.

While the others we're talking, I whispered something to Sky's ear. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"You know her?" Sky asked.

Shit! No one knows about her. Gosh, I feel like a dumbass right now.

"She wants 'me' to break up Stella with her!" I whispered.

"What?" Sky shouted.

Then everyone looked at Sky.

"Oh, nothing. Just hungry." Sky said.

Then everyone continued talking.

"You should tell her to leave!" Sky whispered.

"No! She's going to annoy me!" I whispered back.

"Just tell her to leave. Does she go to Beta Academy for Fairies?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't look like one huh?" I asked.

"I was going to say that, but how did you guys even meant?" Sky asked.

"Well, it started with one word." I said.

**Flashback**

_There would be always a holiday when fairies from all schools in the Magic Dimension would always go to Red Fountain. I was excited, because I would meet some new hot girls. Then when I was going to my room, I saw a girl in the hallways. She looked lost. So I decided to help her. _

"_Excuse me, are you lost?" I asked._

"_Yeah, I sure am. Are you a student here?" she asked._

"_Do I look like a fairy?" I giggled._

"_No, you look like more than a fairy." She said._

_What did she mean?_

"_Haha, I'm just kidding. Do you know where the place where Beta Academy Fairies meet in this huge school is?" she asked._

"_Yup, it's far away from here. Do you want me to take you there?" I asked._

"_Yes." She said shyly._

"_Okay, let me just get something in my room. It's not too far from here." I said._

_She nodded and I went to my room. Then when I was done, I saw her dancing. I was thinking, "A fairy from Beta Academy? Likes to dance?" Maybe she was mistaken to go to BAF (Beta Academy for Fairies) instead of going to Alfea. I wonder why._

"_Okay, follow me." I said._

_She nodded and she grabbed my hands._

"_What's your name?" I asked._

"_Minnie." She whispered._

_I nodded._

**End of Flashback**

"So that's what happened Sky." I said.

"Wow." That was the only thing he could say.

While I was telling the story, we we're far away from the others. They didn't even notice us moving.

**Minnie's P.O.V**

What's taking him so long? I'm waiting for him! Uh, I can't wait to see Stella! I'm going to confront her! Brandon and I we're perfect for each other! Then finally, Brandon and this guy came along.

"Who is this Brandon?" Minnie asked while hugging me.

"My best friend." He said.

I kinda hissed when I saw him. We we're natural enemies.

"Where's Stella?" I shouted.

"Shh! be quiet Minnie!" Brandon said.

"Whatever, where is she?" I asked.

"I can't hang out with you for the rest of the day." He said.

Those words touched my heart.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"We can't hang out. Now leave me alone please."

Then he and his friend walked away.

"No! Our love is unwritten." She shouted.

Then they finally stopped.

"Brandon, our love is on a book. Nothing is unwritten. It's just a blank book." She said.

**Sky's P.O.V**

What the hell is she saying to Brandon? If she's trying to harass her, she needs to harass me first!

"Brandon, what is she saying?" I whispered.

"She's the fairy of poetry." Brandon said.

"Fairy of poetry?" I wondered.

"Yes, she's the fairy of poetry." Brandon said.

_Now what the hell is she going to do?_

**Okay, thanks for reading if you are reading. Please review. Just at least one lil tinny review is all I neeed :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just a Dream**

**THANK YOU NATTY.B FOR REVIEWING! Without your reviews, I wouldn't have been updating. Thanks :D**

**Stella's P.O.V**

Why is that girl talking to Brandon? I was trying to enjoy this party, but why is Brandon flirting with another girl? And why is Sky with them?

"Layla," Stella said.

"Yes?" Layla asked.

"Gum."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Then Layla handed Stella a piece of gum and putted it in her mouth. She putted the wrapper on the table. She starts chewing. She walked to Brandon, Sky, and that other girl.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

When I looked around, I saw Stella walking. Oh no, she's going to figure out who's Minnie! Uh, Minnie can be so irritating!

"Brandon, are you even listening to me?" Minnie asked.

"Yes, you need to leave Minnie. NOW." I shouted.

"I'll text you." Minnie said.

Then she transformed and left. I think Sky has no idea what's going on. Sky was just there… standing…

"Brandon, who the hell is she?" Stella asked while chewing her gum loud.

"You're chewing gum again?" Brandon asked.

"You tell me who that is." Stella demanded.

"She's a friend. She was just visiting me." I said.

Well at least I'm telling the truth. Not lying.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked.

"Yes." I said shyly.

"Well, I'm going with Bloom… see you guys later." Sky said.

Then Sky left. Then it started to become a little chilly in here. Stella hugged me because she was cold.

"I'm so cold." Stella said.

How can I make her not cold? I don't have a jacket. Should I remove my shirt and let her wear it?

"Do you want something to wear?" I asked.

"Sure… but… you'll be cold…" she said.

"Hey guys!" Musa shouted. "Go inside!"

"Okay!" Stella shouted. "Come on Brandon." She said while holding my hands.

Then we walked inside Alfea. Everyone was inside Musa's and Tecna's room. It was quiet.

"So… what time is it?" Flora said.

"11." Tecna said.

"So, what do we do now?" Helia asked.

"Umm, I don't know?" Riven replied.

"We should meet that friend of Brandon's." Stella suggested.

"Stella, no, she could get mad easily." Brandon said.

"So?" Stella said.

"Stella, don't give Brandon that kind of attitude." Sky hissed.

"No, it's fine Sky." Brandon said.

"So are we going to meet that friend of yours?" Stella asked.

"No, we're going somewhere else." Brandon said.

"Who said we're going somewhere else?" Riven asked.

"Shut up Riven." Musa said.

"I bet you'll like it where we're going." Brandon said.

**Minnie's P.O.V**

I just hate how Brandon doesn't want me to meet one of his friends! What did I do wrong? As I went inside my house, my parents we're still working. I was thinking about Brandon and that girl… Stella… She made me so pissed, that I threw the chair, making me mad even more.

"She makes me feel disgusted! I want her… to disappear!" I shouted.

I thought about what I had just said. Wait, I can actually make her disappear. I'm the Fairy of Poetry! I could make lines, and it could actually happen! I feel so good about myself. But before I could say it out loud, I could make an error and something wrong might happen. So I better watch out. Wait, maybe I could ask my friend about this.

**Stella's P.O.V**

Where the hell is he taking us too? He already has all of us wearing handkerchiefs to cover our eyes. I think he lies to me. Like when he lied about being "Sky." Wait, why am I bringing this up?

"Can we remove this now? I don't feel comfortable wearing this." Flora said.

"Just wait for minute guys. We're almost there." Brandon said.

I have a question. Should I trust Brandon next time?

"Remove it now." Brandon said.

Then I removed mine. I saw a garden with a big huge fountain. I saw all types of flowers all over the place. This is… beautiful…

"Brandon!" Nabu asked while raising his hands.

"Yeah?" Brandon asked.

"Why did you invite us if this is for… you know…? Stella?" Nabu asked.

Yeah, how come he invited the others?

"I didn't want to leave you guys behind. So you mind staying with us?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, we'll just walk around." Bloom said with a wink.

"Come on Timmy." Tecna said then she grabbed Timmy's hand and they ran away.

The others also left. Only Brandon and I are here.

Then I sat on a bench in front of the fountain. He putted his arm on my shoulder. I still felt cold. Then suddenly, I hear someone playing the piano.

"You hear that?" I whispered.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Piano." I whispered.

Then suddenly, I heard an orchestra band playing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

I was about to stand up, but Brandon stopped me.

"Ignore the music. Let's just stay here and enjoy the view." Brandon said.

Then, I heard a boy singing.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.__  
><em>_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?__  
><em>_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

Then suddenly, I heard a girl singing.

_I travel back, down that road.__  
><em>_Will you come back? No one knows.__  
><em>_I realize, it was only just a dream._

"Brandon, I don't feel comfortable in here. Can we leave?" I asked.

Then finally, Nabu and Helia were pushing a table to us. And Flora and Layla carried chairs.

"Just making sure you guys won't be hungry." Nabu said with a wink.

Then they all left.

"Come on Stella, let's sit down." Brandon suggested.

"Whatever you say." Stella said.

Then they sat down on chairs. While I was checking out her nails, Brandon was staring at the picture that Musa took. I looked at him smiling at the photo.

"You love that photo don't you?" I asked.

"It reminds me of you." Brandon said.

"Okay, but you do know I'm right in front of you. Right?"I asked.

"Yes, I know." Brandon replied.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.__  
><em>_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?__  
><em>_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.__  
><em>_So I travel back, down that road.__  
><em>_Will you come back? No one knows.__  
><em>_I realize, it was only just a dream._

This song gives me the creepers. I thought this was just a visit. Not a date? Then suddenly, Bloom and Sky carried food. One plate had chips, and the other one had ice cream. My favorites!

"Thank you Sky and Bloom." Brandon said.

"No problem." Bloom said.

Then they both left. I started getting the bowl of chips and eating it fast. I'm usually a person who eats well, but what can I say? Eating my favorites drives me crazy.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Stella… she looks so funny whenever she eats. I starred at her eating. I got the ice cream, and I ate it carefully.

_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.__  
><em>_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?__  
><em>_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.__  
><em>_So I travel back, down that road.__  
><em>_Will you come back? No one knows.__  
><em>_I realize, it was only just a dream._

Stella then looked at me. She looked at me how I ate.

"I thought you ate properly." I said.

"And I didn't know you ate properly." She added.

"Well, let's just say, I'm practicing my manners." I added.

"Hey! I can eat better then you! I'm just hungry!" Stella shouted.

Okay, I'm going to change the topic. I don't want her to get mad.

"So… what time is it?" I asked.

"12:58." Stella asid.

"Oh no! It's almost time!" I shouted.

**Uh-oh. Are they going to make it in time before the auditions start! Let's see what happens in the next chaper.**

**Thank you**

**Everlasting Glory**

**Natty.B**

**For reviewing. It means a lot to me!**

**Song: Just a Dream made By Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The new face**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

"Brandon! We need to go! Now!" Stella shouted.

"But what about the others?" I asked Stella.

"Don't worry! Call them when we get there!" Stella shouted.

"How are we even going to get there?" I asked Stella while tapping her shoulder.

"Ring of Solaria!" Stella shouted.

Then her ring came out and it transformed into a scepter. She grabbed my hand and we transformed into the place. Oh great, I hope they accept us.

**Minnie's P.O.V**

"Oh Chimera, how can I make him fall in love with me? He has Stella, but I love him!" I said to Chimera on the phone.

"Don't worry about Stella, focus on your topic. So you're topic is… getting rid of Stella. Am I right?" Chimera asked through the phone. "I said to Chimera on the phone. "_You must get rid of Stella._"

"Yes, you're master. _I must get rid of Stella._" I said.

"Good, now, I know what you could do." Chimera said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Join the beauty contest. I will give you the looks to make you pretty." Chimera said evilly.

"Yes! That is a wonderful plan! Should I go now? I mean, the auditions starts right now." I added.

"Meet me in there. I'll be in there." Chimera said.

Then she hanged up.

"Thank you Chimera." I said.

Okay, so now I get it. When Brandon sees me, he will start to fall in love with me. Chimera and I have so many things in common!

**Stella's P.O.V**

Here we are, in front of the beauty contest place. There we're some people who I saw from last time I joined. But there were new faces of some people. There we're about 50 people auditioning. I hope I could win. There could be only 10 people entering. I hope I could be one of them.

"Stella, are you okay?" Brandon asked while holding my hand.

"Yes, I just feel a little bit scared." I said.

"Don't worry, they'll let you in. After all, you are my beautiful sunshine." Brandon said.

"And you are one of the most loyal squires. Well, you are the most loyal one." I said to Brandon.

He looked at my face, and he was about to kiss me, but until someone disturbed us.

"Excuse me, are you going to audition or what?" the man asked.

"Oh, yes I am." I said.

"Okay! Now come with me!" he demanded.

I looked at Brandon, and I winked at him.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

After Stella went inside, I decided to go inside myself too. I saw a huge stage with seats everywhere. I picked the front seat and I saw Stella go first.

"Okay, Ms. Solaria, show us one of the talents you have." the man said.

"WAIT!" Someone shouted.

We all looked around and we saw a girl with short curly brown hair and hazel eyes walking towards. She had a long skinny pink dress.

"I should be first. Not her!" she shouted.

"Excuse me, you should be waiting in line." the security guard said.

"And excuse me, I deserve to be auditioning right now!" she shouted.

"Fine, listen to me, you both need to dance and whoever I think is better, gets to win. Who deals with that?" the man asked.

"I'm okay with that!" she shouted.

"Young lady, what is your name?" the man asked.

"Minnie." she said. "Minnie."

Minnie? What the hell is she doing here? Is she trying to be winning me or something? I just looked at Minnie, she gave me a wink and she walked up to the stage. Stella just gave me a creepy look.

Then, the man turned on the radio. They started dancing. I was closing my eyes. Not bothering to open them. I didn't want to see who will win or lose. I just hope that Stella would win.

Then after 5 minutes, the man finally stands up.

"Enough. I know who will be in the place." he said.

I opened my eyes, I saw Stella still looking at me.

"The person will be…."

**Sky's P.O.V**

When I was walking to their table, I saw no one. Where did they go? How come they didn't call? Oh wait, I remember now. Stella's beauty contest audition. I hope she'll be in the place.

"Sky," Bloom said while touching my shoulder, "It's okay."

"Yeah." I said not listening what she said.

Then the others came.

"Good job with the singing Musa and Riven." Layla said.

"Hey, you should give the credit to Musa. I don't even sing well." Riven said.

"You do sing well, you just need to believe." Flora said.

"Yeah, should we visit them and take a little sneak peek and what they're doing?" Tecna asked.

"Sneak peek?" Timmy asked.

Who was that girl? The girl that Brandon was talking to? Is that the reason why Brandon keeps on making excuses for not hanging out with me? What is Brandon planning?

"SKY!" Bloom shouted.

I got surprised when Bloom called my name.

"Oh… yes Bloom?" I asked.

"Nothing… just making sure you're listening." Bloom said while walking near Nabu.

"Okay then, let's go!" Layla shouted.

**Tecna's P.O.V**

I just hope that Stella would be in the place. She's talented… well maybe. But for sure, she would be in the place. I could predict without any changing my mind.

"Are we going to walk or transform there?" Layla asked.

"Transform of course!" Bloom shouted.

"Zoomix!" we all shouted.

Then we we're in front of the place. We walked inside, and we saw Stella and some other girl who looked standing near Stella.

"What's happening here?" Musa shouted.

"We have to pick who could be in the place. Either Minnie, or Princess Stella." the man said.

"Uh-oh." Timmy said.

I saw Brandon; he was in the front row seats looking at both of them.

"And, the person who will be in the beauty contest is…." the man said.

**Uh oh! Who's going to be in the place? Review who do you think is going to be in the beauty contest! Thanks for reviewing Natty.B! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: You lied**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I think no one isn't reading this story, but please review! The more reviews, the more I will update. It will tell me someone is reading this story. Be a friend and do it please? :D**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

"Who is it?" Bloom shouted.

"Tell us who is it!" Sky shouted.

"Shut up! I won't tell any of you guys until you shut up!" the man shouted.

Oh gosh, what happened to them? Is it because of Minnie? I just feel embarrassed and blamed. Nothing would happen if I haven't been a flirt. What would Stella say about this? Would I get in trouble by her? I just wanted to warn you, don't make Stella mad. Why? Oh you'll see.

"And the winner is both!" the man shouted.

Everyone gasped. They all starred at Stella and Minnie.

"Because they are both talented, beautiful, and fashionable." He said.

Stella went off the stage. "Thank you. When will we start practicing?" Stella asked in a peaceful tone.

"Tomorrow at 6." He replied.

"Okay, thanks." Stella said. Then Stella walked away. Should I go to her and go after her? Or should I just stay here and do nothing. Am I acting stupid? Somebody tells me, am I stupid?

**Stella's P.O.V**

That girl is going to ruin my life. I could tell she's going to be better than me. I'm going to start acting like a normal woman. Not the Stella I used to be. I'm not going to be that Stella anymore that people usually know of me. I'm going to act like a mature, polite, and smart adult like my mother.

"Stella!" I heard someone shouted, "Are you okay?" When I turned around, I saw Bloom she stopped when I looked at her.

"Oh yeah, just feeling okay." I said while standing straight.

"How come you're not slouching?" Bloom asked.

"Why? I cannot slouch? Is it impossible for a young lady like me to not slouch?" I asked with a polite voice. What am I saying? I can't do this! Bloom is my best friend! But I have to do this. Then, I saw Bloom taking a step backward. I was about to stop her, and I left. What I just said… it was hurtful.

"Stella!" Bloom shouted. When I heard her screaming, it was like how I reacted when my mother had left us. Oh gosh, why am I bringing this up? The only important thing is… umm…

"Stella! Where the heck are you going?" Brandon shouted.

I shouted, "Why do you care? You have Minnie right? You lied!" After I said that, everyone had frozen. They never knew a Stella like me saying that. I thought about it, I'm acting so, different. Okay, I'm going to make everything change. After the beauty contest, I'm going to leave this world for good. I don't fit in this place.

**Minnie's P.O.V**

Yes! I could finally get Brandon! Does that mean did they break up? If they did, I'm so going to ask Brandon! This is the day I'm waiting for, the day of my life. Now time for me to make my move! I went off the stage, and saw Brandon. He was looking at the floor. Sad.

"Brandon," I said, "time to forget about her."

"NO! Why would I forget about Stella?" Brandon shouted.

"She's gone." I said, "Now, you have me." Minnie said.

**Sorry for short chapter! Don't have enough time! So what do you think is going to happen next? Review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Where is she?**

**Sorry for not updating in a while! And there's swearing in this chapter!**

**Stella's P.O.V**

They both make me pissed! What do they want from me? You know what, I'm tired of everything! Time to leave! I'm going to leave! I'm so sick and tired of everyone and everything! Shopping won't cheer me up. Love is so annoying!

"Stella!" Bloom shouted.

"What is it my friend?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" Bloom asked.

"I'm going to leave. I'm tired of you guys!" I shouted with a high voice. I transformed into my Enchantix and I left. Did I make the right choice?

**Bloom's P.O.V**

No! Stella can't leave! She's my best friend! Everyone will miss her! Oh great, there's tears in my eyes. It's all… his fault…

"It's all," I said. Sky came over to me.

"Bloom, she'll be back for sure," Sky said.

"No! She won't!" I shouted.

"It's all your fault Brandon!" I shouted while pointing at him.

"Don't mind her Brandon," Minnie said while touching him, "I think we should leave."

**Normal P.O.V. **

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

Stella turned off her earphones. She was listening to her music. She asked Musa on what songs she could listen too. She also asked Tecna to download them. Stella was on a bus. She had no idea where it would take her. But she wanted to stay there until the driver kicked her out of the bus.

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, You'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(ohh ohhhhhhh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

Stella stopped the music again because there was someone in front of her.

"Miss, where are you supposed to go?" the bus man asked.

"I have no idea… I'm just in a bad mood because of something," Stella said with a low voice.

"I can help with you that, after a few stops, we can talk about it. Do you agree?" he asked. Stella nodded her head slowly.

"Thank you," Stella said.

_Pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing than you're fucking perfect to me_

_(You're perfect, you're perfect)_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

Stella fell asleep after listening to that song.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

The others and I we're at my room talking about where Stella could be. Man, Brandon is so stupid!

"Where could she be?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bloom, maybe she went to Solaria," Flora said.

"Do you actually think she is? We could go there," I suggested.

"We can call King Radius," Tecna suggested.

"Or we could visit him!" Musa said.

"Okay, when do we go? And do you think Griselda will take this excuse?" Layla asked.

"I think she will, I mean, she's losing a student!" I shouted.

"Okay, let's go ask Griselda if we could go," Musa said in a quick voice.

"So you're not inviting us?" someone said. That person opened the door and it was the Specialists.

"Sky!" I shouted.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Sky asked.

"Oh yes, it's just that I'm worried about Stella," I said to Sky. "Is he here?" I whispered.

"Of course," Sky said.

"Okay, I already asked Griselda and Ms. Faragonda about this. So don't ask them," Riven said.

"Are you acting bossy again?" Musa asked.

We all laughed. I kind of agree with Musa. He acts bossy sometimes. I could see Brandon. He was hanging out near the door. I kind of feel sorry, but not now. I'm disappointed at him on what he did to Stella.

"So, where's that girlfriend of yours?" I asked.

"Stella?" Brandon asked.

"No! Aren't you dating Minnie?" I shouted.

"No, I rejected her. I could be a flirt, but I would never do that to Stella. I love her," Brandon said.

He was right. He never loved someone else.

"Are you sure?" Flora asked.

"Yes, he did. He kept on crying, 'I miss Stella. I miss her!'" Riven whined.

"_No, I rejected her. I could be a flirt, but I would never do that to Stella. I love her."_

Those words we're on my mind. If Stella was here, she would know how Brandon feels about her.

**With Stella**

After the few stops, the bus driver had finally stopped and he went over to Stella.

"Wake up," he said. "I'll help you."

"Oh, sorry," Stella said.

"And what happened?" the bus driver asked.

"Well," Stella said. She explained the whole story to the bus driver.

"Oh, so what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to go somewhere far away!" Stella shouted.

"What about the competition? Aren't you going to do it?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I think I should do it and then leave!" she shouted.

"Stella, I think you should just to the competition, and stay with your friends for a while," he suggested.

"And then?" Stella asked.

"Do whatever you want," he suggested.

Stella stood up. "Thank you, I'll pay you back when I'm all back to normal."

"No problems, you always know where to find me Stella," he said.

"Thank you!" Stella said and smiled. She went off the bus and left.

"Without your help, I wouldn't know what to do. Thank you," Stella thought.

**Okay! What do you think of it so far? Review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Meeting Damian**

**I forgot to add the title of the other song. The title is "Fuckin' Perfect" made by Pink. I hope you love that song!**

**With Stella**

It was five in the afternoon and Stella was walking around Magix. She was looking for a store so she could shop. She already shopped in five different stores.

"What shop should I go in?" Stella thought to herself. "I need to buy some new outfits for the beauty contest tomorrow." Stella walked around the shops. She was wondering about what the others we're doing without here. She felt so guilty, leaving her friends and her loved one was so hard. She could have come back with them and tell them she was all over it. But she had made a different choice. "I think I should go to this shop," Stella said while pointing at a shop. Stella went inside the shop and she saw types of clothes. She heard music when she entered the shop.

_Seems like everybody's got a price, __  
><em>_I wonder how they sleep at night.__  
><em>_When the tale comes first, __  
><em>_and the truth comes second, __  
><em>_Just stop, for a minute and__  
><em>_Smile_

"Welcome to our shop! Wo-"the worker said. But when she saw Stella, she had made an evil look. "Would you like some help?" she asked. "I'm not going to help her!" she thought.

"Oh, hello Minnie, you work here?" Stella asked.

"Yes, since Brandon and I are dating, I'm giving him a wonderful gift. Did you give him a gift when you we're dating?" Minnie asked.

"What a liar!" Stella thought. "Oh, that's cool. I hope it goes good with your relationship," Stella said while walking away.

"Yes! She will never get Brandon away from me! He is mine and he will always be mine!" Minnie thought.

_It's not about the money, money, money__  
><em>_We don't need your money, money, money__  
><em>_We just wanna make the world dance,__  
><em>_Forget about the Price Tag___

_Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.__  
><em>_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling__  
><em>_Wanna make the world dance,__  
><em>_Forget about the Price Tag._

Stella was walking around the shop. She was looking for something interesting on what she would wear.

"Hmm, what should I wear?" Stella asked to herself. She looked into the mirror, and she saw her reflection of Brandon and Stella hanging out with each other.

"Oh Brandon, I wish we could be together forever," the mirror Stella said.

"Also me Stella," the mirror Brandon said while hugging her. "We will always be together."

"No! You liar!" Stella shouted.

"Miss!" someone shouted. "Are you okay?" Stella was still shouting but the man grabbed Stella away. "Are you okay?" Stella looked into the man's crystal blue eyes. He had a perfect tan with a match of blonde hair.

"Oh, hi," Stella said while falling into him. He lets go of Stella and he asked if Stella was okay.

"Why we're you yelling Miss?" he asked.

"Sorry, I just felt…" Stella said.

"It's okay. Do you need assistance with something?" he asked.

"Yes," Stella said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Damian," he said.

"Oh, my name is Stella," she said. "Maybe we could meet later on?" Stella asked.

"Um, what about when I finish work. Is that okay?" Damian asked.

"Okay," Stella said. "He looks so… handsome. It's like meeting Brandon all over again," Stella thought.

"Here's my number Stella," Damian said. Damian got a piece of paper and he gave it to Stella. "Meet me later at the food court around six. Okay?" Stella nodded and she waved to Damian. She left the shop.

"Nice job Minnie. Now Stella has someone else and she won't bother us," Minnie said to herself.

**With the Winx**

The Winx and the Specialists we're at Solaria. They had talked to King Radius already. They we're sitting down waiting for King Radius to get ready and help them find Stella.

"It's already been a long period of time without seeing Stella," Flora said. "I'm worried about her."

"Don't worry Flora," Layla said. "We'll find her soon."

"I'm also worried about Stella. I don't want her to get hurt," Brandon thought. Brandon was outside sitting alone in the high trees of Solaria. He was alone with no one with him. All he wanted is to be alone for a while. He won't stop until he sees Stella once again.

"Brandon," someone said. It was King Radius when Brandon turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty," Brandon said while standing up and bowing to him.

"It's alright. I am not mad at you because you made a fight with Stella," King Radius said.

"Really, but why?" Brandon said.

"I also feel like you. I haven't hanged out with her since I was thinking about to marry Cassandra. I feel the same as you," King Radius said while sitting down.

"Oh," Brandon said. He sat next to King Radius.

"We both should say sorry to Stella. But it's my entire fault for meeting a different girl," Brandon said.

"I know Brandon. I need to find her. I mean, we both need to find her," King Radius said.

"Excuse me your majesty, when are we going now?" Riven asked while coming up to them.

"I forgot. We will go now," King Radius said while standing up.

"Come on guys!" Riven shouted. The others came and they got ready.

"So Magix it is?"Tecna asked.

"Yup," Bloom said.

"Okay, I hope we'll see her there," Musa said.

"Don't worry Musa, I hope she'll be there," Riven comforted.

"You're comforting me?" Musa asked. All of them laughed.

"What's important now is to find Stella," Nabu added.

"Yeah!" all of them shouted. All of them went on the ship. Brandon was the last one to go in.

"Come on Brandon," King Radius said. Brandon smiled and he went on the ship. They left Solaria.

"_No, I rejected her. I could be a flirt, but I would never do that to Stella. I love her."_

**End of Chapter 7! So what do you think of it so far? Review on what you think how it was! And please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Just another face**

**Quick A/N: Sorry for not updating soon. I was kind of busy for school. And, I am dismissed at 12:31. I do feel like I'm annoying someone, so I'll be less hyper then I'm usually do. Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone!**

It was already six in the evening, and Stella was sitting down in the food court. She had ordered some fries, so keep her from being hungry while waiting. She was only here for around ten minutes, but she as being patient this time. She was really glad she had meant Damian, without him, she would still be sad and do nothing about it.

After waiting for a couple minutes, Damian had come and he was wearing a black leather jacket. Stella was looking at something else, and Damian sat in the free chair.

"So, how long we're you waiting?" Damian asked.

"Around fifteen minutes. But I'm okay Damian," Stella replied.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Damian asked.

"Well, I had some problems," Stella said. "About…"

"Yes?" Damian asked.

"Well, I had a boy who I cared about named Brandon, and I entered a beauty contest. Then, this evil girl called Minnie was dating him. He cheated on me. I felt really depressed and dumb for falling for him. I was at the bus, and then I talked to the bus driver. Then, I decided to do some shopping, and I meant you. I'm too afraid to go back to my old school, and go back," Stella said while rubbing her eyes.

"Stella, don't be afraid. You are a proud girl, you can do whatever you want to do," Damian said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm not trying to show off, but I am a princess," Stella said.

"You're a princess? Why are you here without anyone with you?" Damian asked.

Stella just nodded. She said, "I don't feel like anyone to be with me. I'm too depressed."

"Don't worry Stella," Damian said. "You can stay at my place until you feel all better. And later when you feel better, we could go check in your school and tell your headmistress everything. Is that okay with you?" Stella looked into Damian's crystal blue eyes. It reminded her of Brandon's chocolate eyes even though they are the opposite eye colors. "Stella, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, but why, are you doing this to me?" Stella asked.

"Because, I don't want to see a girl feeling sad because of love," Damian said while smiling. When Damian smiled, it had reminded her of Brandon. She missed Brandon. They we're right for each other. But, Damian, he was even more perfect than Brandon. It was like; she had to choose on whom she should stay with.

"Thank you Br… I mean Damian," Stella said.

"Well, I'll go get some food. What do you want Stella?" Damian asked.

"Ice cream!" Stella shouted. Damian laughed and he left to get some ice cream.

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're not that far from Magix, they we're getting closer each second. Brandon was waiting for Stella. He was thinking if she already had meant a boy, a boy that would steal Stella for eternity.

"Brandon, don't worry," King Radius said while lending a hand to Brandon. He looked up, he saw that hand of King Radius', he grabbed it, and he went up.

"Well it looks like you two are getting along," Riven said.

"Shh Riven!" Musa whispered. "Do you want to be in jail?"

"Oh, I mean, we're almost there! Everyone get ready!" Riven shouted. The others got ready for land down. Under a minute, they we're already there. Brandon kept a warm smile on his face. The door had opened; he was right outside of Magix.

All of them had got out except for Tecna and Timmy.

"Don't worry; we'll be with you guys. Just find Stella and we'll meet you guys at the food court," Tecna shouted.

"Bye!" Timmy said. They had left, and everyone was on the floor of Magix.

"So, do we divide in groups or something?" Riven asked.

"By couple, Brandon, stay with King Radius," Sky said. Brandon just nodded.

"Come on Bloom," Sky said.

"Let's check in Stella's most favorite shop. I know her too well," Bloom said while they we're walking away.

"Maybe, she could be in the music shop!" Musa said while grabbing Riven's arm. They left too.

"Nabu, let's check in the other shops," Layla said in a sweet voice.

"Yes Layla, I'll be coming," Nabu said like he was a robot. Layla laughed, and they went to a close shop.

"Can we check on the flower shop before going to find Stella?" Flora asked.

"You can go, but make sure you find Stella," King Radius replied. Helia and Flora smiled, and they left.

"So, where do we go?" Brandon asked.

"Food court?" King Radius asked.

"That seems okay," Brandon said. They walked into the food court. There were a lot of people, but something caught Brandon's eye. It was… Stella… or maybe it was just another face.

"King Radius, I think I saw Stella," Brandon said to King Radius. His eyes widened, and he ran into the huge crowd of people. Brandon came along, but he had stopped.

"Brandon, look for at this," King Radius said. Brandon went closer, and he saw Stella laughing and eating ice cream with some other boy.

"Who… who is this guy?" Brandon asked. When Stella moved her eyes, she saw King Radius and Brandon looking at her.

"Damian, I'll be back. I just need to go to the bathroom," Stella said while standing up.

"Take your time Stella," Damian said while eating his ice cream. Stella got up, and she left.

"Go move Brandon! Don't let her escape from you!" King Radius shouted. Brandon nodded, and he went to chase Stella.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. She turned around, and saw Brandon behind her. He was fifteen feet away from her.

"I'm not Stella… I'm just another face," Stella said.

**So that's the end! Tell me what you think about this chapter! Thank you for reviewing Natty.B! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Practice Makes Perfect**

**Dear Readers,**

**I am now working on a Stella story called "Winx Club Stella: The Solarian Princess," please read it if you can! And review! Thanks!**

**Stella's P.O.V**

He was just right there, looking at me. Should I have just walk away? Or should I just talk to him? I think he has something to explain. But I wonder what it is. Maybe it's just a plan to get me back. Should I trust him? Maybe... I shouldn't.

"Stella," he said.

"What do you want Brandon?" I asked with anger.

"I need to explain something to you," he said while looking at me.

Was I right? What about Damian? He's a handsome guy... I think I'm in love with him.

"What is there to explain? You have Minnie! She should me a ring! You bought it for her and not for me! Is there anything else you want to tell me before I tell you what you done to her and not me?" I asked with anger. I was turning red. My face was all red. Suddenly, my father came.

"Stella, trust me. He has something to explain," he said. Then, Damian came.

"Stella! You should leave these people, you don't even know them," he shouted.

"Excuse me," my father said, "I am her father! Give her respect!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea you we're her father. I'm sorry your highness," he said while bowing away. "Call me if you need help," he whispered in my ears. He left, then my father looked at me.

"Stella, tell me who in the world he is," he said.

"He's my friend. He's been helping me," I said while looking away.

"Oh," he said, "I had no idea Stella. Please forgive me," he said.

"It's okay. And will you guys excuse me, I have a beauty contest practice tomorrow," I said while leaving.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. I noticed people starring at me. I didn't care, and I will never care. I'm being myself and I won't let anyone to tell me what to do. Not even Minnie. Sure I believed in her once, but I'm not letting her to mess with my future. She may be better then me, but she will never tell me on what to do. I am myself, and I will always be myself.

**Layla's P.O.V**

So Nabu and I are at the shoe shop. I saw very wonderful shoes. I wanted to buy them, but finding Stella is more important then buying shoes. I have a feeling, I'm acting like Stella.

Anyways, I saw Brandon and King Radius walking. Stella wasn't with them, so I picked up Nabu's arm, and we went outside.

"So, where is she?" Nabu asked.

"We've tried," Brandon said, "she just doesn't want to listen to me."

"You should plan on what you should be doing before you talk to her," Nabu suggested. Then the rest came with us.

"She ran away huh?" Riven asked.

"Yes, she has a new friend," King Radius replied.

"Friend? What kind of friend?" I asked. I was confused, who is this friend.

"I agree, who is this 'friend?'" Bloom asked while acting mysterious.

"She has a friend named Damian. He has a tan, with blonde hair," Brandon said, "but more tanner."

"Looks like he spends more time outside then inside," Sky said.

"Yeah, so, what do we do now?" Musa asked.

"Maybe we should find her," I suggsted.

"No, it's too late," Tecna replied.

"Oh, where do we stay?" Flora asked.

"Do you guys have school tomorrow?" King Radius asked.

"Not for the whole next week. Preparations are being prepared," Flora said.

"Well, you could stay in Solaria until we find Stella," King Radius suggested. I looked at the others. They we're surprised. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Yes," Bloom said. She looked at us, and we nodded.

"Okay, I guess we should go now. Right Brandon?" King Radius asked. He nodded. Timmy took us to the ship, and we went on it. I guess I'll be lonely without Stella.

**Damian's P.O.V**

Those people, that guy with brown hair, and the man who looked like he was a king of something, they act strange. I wonder if that was the guy Stella explained to me. And also, where is Stella?

"Damian!" someone shouted. When I turned around, I saw Stella.

"Stella! I thought you we're with your father," I asked.

"No, I've been mad at him even though we already forgave each other," she replied.

"Oh, you should make up. He's your father," I said, "And what happened?"

"Well, we had a long story," she said. She explained me it while we we're walking to my house. I don't even know if there's a room for her. I live with my mother.

"And that's it?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "Do you actually mind if I stay with you guys for a while?" I didn't know the answer for that question. My mom is nice, but I don't know if she allows friends to stay with us for a while. I guess she only allows close friends who she knows.

"Well, let's go see," I said while opening the door to my house. I saw my mom sitting down on the couch watching TV, and I could hear my little sisters laughing upstairs.

"Damian!" my mom shouted, "How are—oh, who is this friend you have with you?"

"This is my friend, Stella, she has no place to stay. Do you mind if she can stay with us for a while?" I asked. I looked at Stella. She looked nervous.

"Well, only if I get to know her well. Come here Stella, sit with me," she said sweetly.

"Okay, Damian, just go," she said while looking at me. I nodded, and I went to my room. I hope that my mom will allow Stella in our house. I don't want her to be with that guy who had hurt her.

**End of Chapter 9! Tell me how it was like! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Quick A/N – If you already read the story "The Solarian Princess," then you can skip this. I am currently working on a story called "The Solarian Princess." It's actually a good story in my opinion. I'm already on Chapter 6. I've been waiting for someone to review, but no one isn't reviewing. Please read it if you didn't. Thank you for reading this!**

**Damian's P.O.V**

It was already nine o' clock in the evening, and I haven't seen Stella. I wonder if she's still talking to my mother, or she's already sleeping. She told me she has this "important" thing later on. What was this important thing? I could at least help her with it. But right now, I need to worry on my sleep. I hope... Stella... will be... alright.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I was in my room, the room that Damian's mom let me sleep in. It seems like a suitable place, but I did not had my clothes. I took a shower, then Damian's mother gave me some clothes. Without Damian, I would be in Solaria, talking to my father about everything. I know deep inside myself, I love Brandon. But right now, I—love Damian.

I wanted to check on Damian. Should I go check on him? Okay, I'll do it. But I wonder if everyone is asleep. I'll just go. I don't care if I get in trouble. So I went out of my room. I didn't exactly know which room was Damian's, but I knew where his sisters slept. I saw a sign that said, "DANIELLA'S AND DAISY'S ROOM." The words were in pink. It had hearts and stars all around it. I could see that his sisters are very creative.

But I didn't know which room was Damian's. There was two plain white doors. Which room should I go in? I think I should try the good old trick that Brandon had taught me before. I could remember the moment when he taught me it.

**Flashback**

_Stella and Brandon we're on a vacation. They wanted to visit Musa's room, but they didn't know which room was hers. They we're lost; completely lost. _

_ "You could have asked Musa for her room number!" Stella hissed._

_ "Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to go in the first place," Brandon replied back. Stella gave Brandon a light punch, but they continued walking through the hall ways._

_ "So, which room do we go to?" Stella asked. _

_ "I have a good old trick that I invented," Brandon said while smirking._

_ "A trick? What kind of trick?" Stella asked. _

_ "Look at this," Brandon said. Brandon went to door, and he placed his ear at the door. "You could hear whatever they're saying." Brandon was acting smart. Stella didn't actually know he could invent some things._

_ "That was smart Brandon," Stella said while smiling._

_ "Now you try it. Go on a door and if you hear music or Musa's talking, that could probably be her," Brandon said. Stella nodded, so she tried it. She went too a door next to Brandon, and she heard music. She knocked on the door, and the someone opened it. It was Musa. _

_ "That was a good trick Brandon," Stella said. _

_ "Come in," Musa said while going inside._

_ "Don't I get a prize?" Brandon asked. Stella smiled, and she kissed Brandon in the cheek and went inside. _

**End of Flashback**

I remember that moment. Brandon was smart, loyal, and strong. Wait—what am I thinking? I'm supposed to find Damian, not thinking of Brandon. Anyways, how can I know which room is Damian's?

"Now where is his room?" I whispered. Then I heard a door opening, and it was Damian. He looked at me. I was wearing one of his mother's gown.

"Stella? How come you're not sleeping?" Damian asked.

"Sorry, I wanted to check on you," I said which was true.

"Are you having nightmares?" Damian asked.

Stella didn't know what to say. He looked deep into his crystal blue eyes and she said her answer. "Yes."

"Well, come on in," Damian said. Stella entered the room, and she saw many pictures and posters in his room. She saw hockey, soccer, and swimming posters.

"You like to do all of those things?" Stella asked. He just simply nodded. Stella walked around, and she saw a picture of him and a girl hugging. "I have a question," Stella said while pointing at the picture, "who's this?"

"That used to be my first girlfriend; Kate. She used to be a normal person like other people, but then royal people got her because she was the lost princess of a really beautiful place," Damian said while crying. "Those brown eyes of hers, and her long black hair—never mind, I don't want to bring back memories."

"I'm sorry Damian, but where am I going to sleep?" Stella asked.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll just sleep in the couch here," Damian said while pointing at the couch.

"No, it's okay. I'll sleep in the couch," Stella suggested.

"I think you might be a little scared if your alone. What about if you can sleep on the bed, and I'll be in the side of the bed?" Damian asked.

"What? You mean—sleeping together?" Stella asked.

"Sorta," Damian said.

"Well, I'll just go with that," Stella said while going on the bed, so as Damian, he went on the bed. "No doing any weird stuff Damian," Stella said.

"What? I don't do that!" Damian whispered.

"I know, but don't do it!" Stella said while facing Damian. She closed her eyes.

"Stella, I-I love you," he whispered.

**With Brandon and the others**

The others we're at Solaria. Brandon was in a private room with no one. He had told Minnie to stop bugging him. She smiled and walked away. He was thinking about where could Stella be. He seemed so empty without her. He promised he would go to the stage at six in the morning and wait for Stella.

"Brandon, dude, you need to get out," Riven said while opening the door.

"I'm too depressed to get up," Brandon said while wining.

"Stella is here!" Riven said.

"Really?" Brandon said while getting up. Brandon ran out of his room, and he went straight to the palace. He didn't see Stella. "You lied Riven!" Brandon shouted.

"I just said that so you can get your butt down here," Riven said while joining the others.

"Okay, what do you want?" Brandon asked.

"We need to test you on something," Timmy replied.

"What? What do you need to test me on?" Brandon asked.

"Wear this hat," Layla said while handing Brandon a strange hat with a lot of wires.

"It's a device that can help you with anything. Like for example, with you and Stella," Tecna said.

"What about us?" Brandon asked.

"Just wear it, and tell us how you feel," Flora said while tapping his shoulder. Brandon nodded, and he puts on the hat. He then see things.

**In Brandon's Sight**

_ Brandon saw a bunch of random things. He saw someone baking cake, a person swimming, and many more random things. He then saw a door. He opened the door, and saw Stella in the bed sleeping with someone. _

_ He thought it was Brandon himself, but when he got closer, he saw the boy that he had seen in the mall with Stella earlier. He thought they had "it," but they didn't. He was shocked, so he left the door. He saw another door, and he opened it. He saw Stella and Damian in the park walking around._

_ Brandon was shocked. He was thinking if he could see this in the future. He then saw Damian holding his hands with Stella. When he turned around, he saw Minnie with himself. He was confused. What was this all about?_

**Back to Normal**

Brandon was tired, he shouted and he removed the hat.

"Get this off of me! This is sick!" Brandon shouted.

"Brandon relax!" Sky shouted.

"What did you see Brandon?" Timmy asked while going near him.

"I saw Stella with someone else! And I was with Minnie!"Brandon shouted. Suddenly, King Radius came. He ordered servants to make him feel better.

"Now you make sure he'll be okay?" He said to the servants. They nodded, and they left with Brandon. "So what happened?"

"I think the hat is too dangerous for Brandon's mind," Tecna said. "Should we destroy it before something else happens?"

"That would be on the maybe list Tecna. Something may or not happen. But in our results, I think only Brandon might be too scared to use this. There could also be other results," Timmy said.

"Okay, I think Stella needs to talk to Brandon. She's the only one who could make Brandon better. I mean—remember those times when they we're always together?" Bloom said, "I think Brandon wants those days back."

"I'm not sure if Stella even wants those days back," King Radius said.

"Well, I guess we have to see what's going to happen tomorrow," Flora said yawning. The others agreed, so they went back to sleep. The only one who is still awake is—Brandon.

**So, how was it? Maybe it might sound a little boring, but please tell me how was it like! And please do not remind me if I made a mistake! Thanks for reviewing everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Inside Minnie's Mind**

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in a while! I'm working on too many stories now. I'll try to update every single story. It usually takes me like an hour or less to update a story. **

**Stellabloom – Thank you for reviewing! And yes, I'll try to update soon as I can. **

**Mossdawn – Thank you for revieiwng! And also me, I love Stella and Brandon!**

**NickyAnn6 – The hat that Brandon wore was like a metal hat, with wires all over it. Timmy has like a remote control to start and end the process. Tecna has the results. **

**So okay! Here is the story! And here's a quick sneak-peak-sentence for this story! **

"_**We will always be foes for life."**_

**With Stella**

When Stella woke up in Damian's room, it was 5:00 AM. She didn't know why she woke up so early. She moved, and saw Damian sleeping. She smiled, and got up. Stella remembered that she left her clothes she bought for the beauty contest in her room. She went to her room, and snapped.

All of her clothes we're fresh and clean. She then removed all of the clothes from the bad. She went to a beauty contest a couple times, and she knew what kind of themes it was. The first theme was a dress they would wear for the beginning. Stella remembered a dress that her mother made for her when she was young. She would use that dress.

Even though it was small, she could extend the size. It was a long sparkly light blue dress with ribbons on the back. It had no straps. It was just a long sparkly light blue dress. (_Later on when the beauty contest starts, I'll post the pictures of Stella's outfits._)

The second part of the beauty contest was to ask questions. Some of the questions might be similar to, "Why did you join this beauty contest," or "If you won, what would you do with the money?" But the questions get more different and difficult each year. Stella won't act foolish, she'll be herself—not the foolish version.

The third part is when everyone has to show a talent that they have. It can be anything, a dance, singing, anything. Stella is either planning to sing, or do the traditional dance. She was planing singing a love song or a sad song if she picked singing. She wasn't a fan of singing, but she wanted to try.

The fourth part is a dress made by you. You have to make a dress that is made by you. Stella is good at fashion. The color outfit for this year was a black blouse. She was thinking of a black blouse with a white scarf, and black skinny jeans.

The last part was wearing her final gown. Her mind about the contest went off, and she grabbed a light blue dress and went to the shower. After thirty minutes, she wore a dress, tied her hair into a bun, and puts on her white sandals.

When she got out, she saw Damian going out of his room. He looked at Stella, being surprised. He forgot everything about the beauty contest.

"Where are you going Stella?" he asked.

"Beauty contest. Remember?" Stella asked.

"Oh, I forgot. You need a ride?" Damian asked. Stella nodded. "Okay, let me ask my mom and see if she's awake." Damian went to his Mom's room, and she went downstairs and sat down on the couch.

She looked around the room, and saw pictures of a lot of people. She saw one picture of himself, and his other family members. She saw a man with brown hair, and a tan. She saw a lady, who looked like his mother who had blonde hair and blue eyes. She also saw Damian's twin sisters. They had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She saw Damian going downstairs, and she smiled. Damian looked back, and saw Stella on the couch waiting for him.

"I'm back. She's awake, and she said it's okay," Damian said while smiling.

"Okay, you know where it is right?" Stella asked. Damian shakes his head, and Stella laughed. "It's that place that looks like a theater. It's near the mall."

"Okay, so let's go now?" He asked. Stella smiled, and she went outside the house. Damian followed her, and they went inside the white beetle with an open window. It was the one they used yesterday.

"Want me to close it or open it?" Damian asked.

"Leave it," Stella said. "I like my hair flowing." Damian laughed, and he started the car.

**With Minnie**

I can't wait to see Stella with that guy. They could hold hands, and Brandon can get his heart broken. And there I am, comforting him. It's going well with the plan. I even took notes. It says;

_Plan A_

_Get into that beauty contest _

_Enroll in that clothing store in Magix_

_Tell Damian that Stella needs help_

_Lie to Stella_

_Wait for the tomorrow at 6 AM._

_Comfort Brandon_

_PLAN DONE!_

I can't wait until this plan worked. If Plan A fails, then I have to think about it. I wasn't quite done for Plan A, but I think it would work. Right now, I've bought outfits for the contest, and I'm wearing a short pink flower dress with a flower in my ear.

I tried to be seductive in that outfit, but I think Brandon flirts easily. I'm not sure if he'll fall in love with me because he hates me. But I'm pretty sure he'll fall in love with me soon.

I'm writing on my note book right now. I'm trying to make a poetry. When I visit Red Fountain soon, I'll put that poet in Brandon's room. But I think I don't remember it. It's been a long time since I went to Red Fountain. This is what I got so far;

_So there is this boy  
>and the way he laughs<br>makes me smile,  
>and the way he talks,<br>gives me butterflies  
>just about everything about<br>him makes me happy.  
>I love him.<em>

I'm not really sure if that is a good poem, but I'm the fairy of poetry. I can write good poems then other people. My mom is the fairy of writing, and my dad, he loves to act or talk. So they created me; the fairy of poetry.

I'm trying to think of more poems. Wait! I got one. I quickly got my pencil, and wrote it on the piece of paper. I skipped a few lines after that poem. I wrote this;

_ I want to tell you what's in my heart,  
>I want to express my desire.<em>

_ Your heart is tender & kind.  
>It makes mine a flaming fire.<em>

_ If I don't see you, I'll go blind._

I don't actually know it that sounds good, but I'll ask Chimera about it. She's my best, and my only friend. She is actually the most popular girl in BETA. I think she acts like Stella, but more different.

I can't wait to see Brandon. I'll actually go blind if I don't see him. He's like the world to me. I don't care about Stella, I only care about him. He's my love one, and no one isn't going to stop me from loving him. If there's a clone just like Brandon, I'll probably leave him, just to stay with some guy like Stella.

**Sky's P.O.V**

I saw Brandon, he was laying on the bed, thinking about Stella. I feel bad for him. It's a good thing I have Bloom with me, but Brandon has no one to love. I mean, he could _actually _experience with some other girl than Stella.

I'm not trying to act mean, but you know how he's a big flirt? He can experience some other girls once in a while. Also Stella could be a flirt, but I know she's with some other guy, and Stella doesn't love him. She loves Brandon deep inside of her.

"Sky," Brandon moaned.

"Dude, what the heck are you saying?" I asked while being confused.

"I want Steeeeeelaaaa," he moaned again.

"Can you stop moaning?" I asked.

"Noooooooo," he moaned again. I rolled my eyes, and got up. I want him to remember about seeing Stella again. If he see Stella again, he won't act crappy.

"Hey, your going to see Stella," I said. He jumped, and he rubbed his eyes. He then changed.

"Okay, I'm going in the car and drive," he said quickly.

"You need someone to come with you. I'll come with you Brandon," I said. I was acting worried about him, and I want him to be safe. Even though he's my squire, he's still my best friend. I changed also, and I got outside with him. I saw Bloom, and she looked at me. She gave me the look that means, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to go at the beauty contest with Sky," I replied. She looked at me with a strange look. I had no idea what that looked mean.

"Do they even aloud people to watch?" She asked. Uh-oh, I'm worried. She's right, we haven't thought about that.

"Do they?" Brandon asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Bloom scratched her head.

"Well, try to come," Bloom suggested. We nodded, and we went to the car. I hope Stella will be happy that he gets to see Stella again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Love is—ouch**

**Thanks for reviewing Natty.B! There might be new characters in this story because it will be for the competition.**

**Stella's POV**

I was already inside the place. It looks like everyone is here. I did saw Minnie and it looks like she got a new look. She has shorter hair with bangs. That ugly girl can't look pretty. She's _way _ugly then you can imagine.

"Alright girls, my name is Ted, and I'll be showing you how the competition will look like," Ted said. Ted had red hair that looks like Bloom. He had teal eyes. It wasn't actually normal to see a boy with red hair I think. Anyways, I'm going to pay attention on what Ted is saying.

I saw everyone side to side line. I was in the middle of the line. The line was full of strangers I never knew except for Minnie. I wonder if I can find one of my friends here.

"Okay girls," Ted said. "I'll say your name to see if everyone is here. And by the way, the judge wanted more people, so there will be twenty-five people here. Whoever isn't here, is out of this place," Ted said while looking great.

Great, more people? It's going to be even more competitive here. I don't want anyone to cheat. Well, I can be greedy just to get something I want. But no more greedy Stella in here. I have changed. But I wonder, where is the others? Could they be at Alfea?

"Claire?" Ted said. She rose her hand. She marked her off. "Valentina?" The girl rose her hand, and he did the same thing. After several names, he said my name. "Stella?"

I rose my hand as high as I could. I want everyone to get send their attention to me. He smiled at me, and he marked me off. Boy I was so happy that Minnie didn't say anything to make me absent.

"Minnie?" He finally said. Dang it, she's after me? If she's after me, she's always going to be after me! For example, when we walk, she's going to be right behind and me and she could do something embarrassing!

She rose her hand, making it more better than me. I looked at her in disgust. Why should I look at her? I turned my head around. I didn't want to see that ugly girl.

After all of the names were said; we were finally done. It took like ten minutes for that to happen. Some of the girls were gossiping and they didn't mind to raise their hands.

"Okay girls," Ted said. "I'm going to go outside and give it to our boss. Just stay in this room. I'll be quickly back." Ted then left, and all of the girls started to huddle around each other. They started to talk something girly. I call this "gossiping."

I couldn't see Minnie. Could she probably be in one of the biggest groups? No. I was in one of them. I was the center. A lot of people know me, but I had no idea who they were. We were taking about "boys."

"So," one of them said. "What kind of boys do you like?"

"The dreamy ones," one of them said while holding her hands together.

"Boys? Yuck. They just want to waste your time," one of them said. I turned around to see who said that. It was some girl with a tan and she had long black hair.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well Princess Stella," she said. "I'll give you three reasons why I hate boys. 1, they just want to waste your time instead of focusing on college. 2, they're disgusting! And 3, they'll date you for a while, and make your heart sank."

She had a good point. It was actually true. I think I might like this girl. She seems like a good girl with some reasons. I'd like to call her the "reason."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Valentina," she said.

"Oh, nice name Valtentina," I said. "Can I call you Val?"

"Sure," she said. Ted came, and he started talking again.

"Okay girls," Ted finally said. "Let's go outside and start how the walk is going to be like." Someone rose their hand. "Yes?"

"When is the contest going to be placed?" She asked.

"Today is Sunday right? Um, Thursday," he replied. All of us said yes. "Um, it will be placed in Thursday. We have all the time we need," he said while looking at his clipboard. "Follow me."

We all walked away with him, and he showed us the theater. He gave us numbers. I was number sixteen. Minnie was seventeen. Claire was number two.

"Okay girls, this will be your numbers for the contest," he said. When I turned my head, I saw Sky, Brandon, and Bloom sitting down. Why the heck are they here? Ted saw them, and he pointed at them. "Excuse me, do you have a permit to be in here?" Bloom eyes widened. I could see her using her magic to make three fake permits.

"I'm Bloom, this is Sky, and Brandon," Bloom said. I wonder if they could see me. I hid in the crowd of the girls. Suddenly, some girl ruined my hiding spot.

"Princess Stella! What the heck are you doing?" She asked. Uh-oh, I could see the others moving to see me. I still hid. I don't want Brandon to see me. I love someone else.

**Brandon's POV**

I could see Stella. She was hiding away from me. Why? Is it because—of that lie that Minnie had cast on her? You know what, I'm going straight there and tell her how I feel. I want everything to be back to normal.

"Brandon," Sky said. "She's there." I saw him, and he looked very serious. I got up, and walked to her. Suddenly, Minnie came up to my face.

"Hello Brandon!" She said with a happy voice. She hugged me. I could see Stella's eyes burning. It was turning red like blood.

"Minnie. How many times do I have to tell you?" He asked. I saw a ring on her finger. What was that? I pointed at it. "Minnie, where did you get that ring?" I asked.

"Remember silly? You gave it to me after you asked me out," she said. What? No. I didn't.

"Excuse me. Please if your going to hang out with your girlfriend, do it in two hours," Ted said.

"You know what, forget about this. I'm leaving with my boyfriend," Minnie said. She walked away. She grabbed my hand. "Brandon, are you coming with me or not?"

"No, I've never asked you out. If I asked you out, we belong together. And I don't love you. I only love someone and-" I said, but she whispered something.

"The one I love who is; Brandon, will be controlled by me!" she said.

"Minnie, love is—ouch!" I said, I suddenly felt something inside my body. It hurts. I couldn't control myself. My body is now controlled by her. What's happening?

**Normal POV**

Brandon fainted. He fell on the floor. While Stella, looking at him with shock in her eyes, just saw him. Minnie got her phone, and she called the police.

"Ted! Something is happening with him!" Minnie shouted.

"I'll get the First-Aid-Kit!" He shouted while going inside the door that the girls were covering. Bloom and Sky went to Brandon. Bloom tried using her healing powers to cover Brandon. Stella ran over to Brandon, and hugged him.

"Don't leave," she whispered into his hear. "I know what you said. Love is ouch."

"No! You ruined my spell!" Minnie said in her mind. She hanged up the call. Suddenly, Brandon came back to life.

"Uh," he said. "What happened?" He saw Stella hugging him, she was closing her eyes. He hugged her back.

"Huh?" Stella said. She opened her eyes, and saw Brandon hugging him. She pushed him away. Stella walked back to the crowd who was watching.

"Stella," Valentina said. "Do you love him?"

"Well, um-" Stella said, but Ted came with the First-Aid-Kit in his hands.

"What happened to him! I've got the First-Aid-Kit!" He shouted. Everyone laughed. He saw Brandon covered already. "Oh, what happened?"

"I've got it covered," Bloom said. Brandon turned his head. It was Bloom who saved him.

"Oh, thank you Bloom," Brandon said.

"Well," Ted said. "I think you guys should leave. We don't want any distributions while practicing."Minnie stomped her foot down. Her plan had now failed. The only thing she has to do is _Plan B. _

"Alright. Well, we'll see you later," Sky said while giving Brandon a hand. They all left. Minnie was burning. Her blue eyes turned purple.

"Argh!" She shouted. She stomped away. The girls cheered.

"Stella! Stella! Stella!" All of the girls said while carrying Stella.

"Put me down!" Stella shouted. As she requested, they did. Stella was embarrassed.

"Okay girls, let's do our thing okay?" Ted said. They all nodded, and they started practicing.

**I know I didn't update as soon as I can, but I hope you love this chapter. Thanks for reviewing Natty.B, Stellabloom, mossdawn, and NickyAnn6. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hi guys, I'm bored, so I'll update this story. Please check out my other story called "The Solarian Princess." This story is getting close to it's end.**

**Brandon's POV**

It's been already days since I didn't came back there. Today is Thursday. The day when I get to see Stella in her contest. It would be starting soon at nine in the night. It's only ten in the morning right now.

We were finally back at Red Fountain. I was on my bed, looking at myself in the mirror. Riven was doing some weights, and Sky was talking to Bloom. Whenever I hear their conservation, it makes me think of Stella.

"So, are you coming with us?...Okay...I know...Yeah, he's here...You wanna talk to him?" Sky said while talking to Bloom through the phone. "Brandon, it's for you." I got the phone, and started talking.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's Bloom," she said.

"I know," I replied. I looked away from myself in the mirror. I didn't want to see my cruel face in the mirror.

"Nova told me that Stella left. She's getting ready. She's going to the airport when the show starts," Bloom said. I dropped the phone. I didn't actually care if it was Sky's phone because it was cheap. He could buy it at Magix.

"Hello?" Bloom said through the phone.

"What happened Brandon?" Riven asked while picking up the phone.

"Stella...she's missing," I said. Riven gave the phone to Sky.

"Sorry Bloom, I'll call you later okay? Okay...bye," Sky said while hanging up.

"Where did she go? Is she missing?" Riven asked. Sky chuckled. Also me. I was actually surprised Riven was looking for Stella.

"I don't know. And yes, of course she is," Sky said while putting the phone on his bed. "Should we ask that guy who Stella was with in the mall?" I just looked at Riven. Sky looked at me. Riven looked at Sky.

"But I have no idea where he is. Does he even like us?" I asked. I did had a point. I bet he didn't like us. Do _you _think so?

"Well," Sky said. "We have to ask Nova for some more info. She knows a lot of news in Solaria. She might even know some news about Stella. So were going to Alfea." We nodded, and we got dressed. I visited Helia's and Timmy's room before I leave Red Fountain.

"Hey Brandon. Where are you going?" Helia asked.

"I'm going to find Stella," I replied. Timmy looked at me.

"Where is she exactly?" Timmy asked.

"Bloom told me that Stella's friend named Nova, told her that Stella is going to skip the contest and go somewhere else. She's going to the airport," I replied. They both looked at me in shock. "And now, were going to Alfea to visit Nova."

"Have you tried calling Stella with your phone?" Timmy asked. I got my phone out of my and looked through my contacts. I saw Stella who was my first contact.

"I'm going to," I said. Helia laughed, and Timmy just rolled his eyes. I hope that Stella would answer her phone. If she didn't, then she still has my contact. And she would have ignore/decline the call. I just can't wait to hear her voice once again like what happened days ago. I didn't want Stella to go away. We were perfect for each other. Right?

I stopped thinking until I heard a voice on my phone. Was it Stella? Was it someone else? Who could it be?

"Hello," a girl's voice said.

"Um, is Stella there?" I asked.

"Oh, your looking for Stella? She's busy packing her stuff right now. Do you want me to tell her to call you back soon or you want me to say something else?" the girl asked.

"Wait, who is this?" I asked.

"Nova. Stella's friend," she replied. It was Nova. I need to ask her a list of questions.

"Nova! It's Brandon. I need to ask you some questions," I said. I could tell she was getting a bit confused.

"Um, I can't talk to you because Stella said I can't. Well, try to call someone else...Bye," she said. But I stopped her. I just had to.

"Wait," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Just at least one question," I said.

"Fine," she said.

"Where is Stella going when she reaches the airport?" I asked. I felt like that was a stupid question. I could have asked her something else. But since she knows a lot of stuff, she could give me more info. Right?

"Well, she's going at the airport when the contest starts. That's what she said. She's going to Earth or something? I have no idea," Nova said. Yes, I finally got some information about Stella. Now I don't need to visit Alfea.

"Thank you Nova," I said. "I'll repay you when I _find _money. Thank you so much." I then hanged up.

"Well, what happened?"Riven asked while leaning against the door.

"She's safe," I said.

**With Stella and Nova**

Stella and Nova were at Nova's room in Alfea. Stella didn't want to see the rest of the Winx. Even though she hadn't seen them for more than a week, she still didn't want to see them. She trusts Nova.

"Did you tell him?" Stella asked.

"Yeah Stella. It seems bad to lie," Nova replied.

"Well, I don't want him to be near me or see me. I have another heart to follow," Stella said. Nova was shocked. Was she in love with someone else?

"You're in love with someone Stella?" Nova asked.

"No, I meant that my heart belongs somewhere else. Like you know how you were supposed to go at the mall but your at school? Something like that," Stella replied. Nova started to get what she was saying.

"So your saying like your with that _other _guy, but your supposed to be with Brandon?" Nova asked while smiling. Stella started turning red.

"No," Stella coldly said. "I mean I was supposed to go at 'Earth' but I'm in your room. Get it?" Nova started being confused again.

"But you said 'I have another heard to follow,'" Nova said. Stella just rolled her eyes and got up.

"Never mind Nova. I hate it when Ted allowed Minnie to be in the contest again. She's a brat," Stella said.

"What about Chimera?" Nova asked.

"Their equal," Stella said while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Stella," Nova said. "I think you should tell Brandon that you love someone else. He'll stop bothering you and you can be free without him. You can be with the boy who your heart is with." Stella was now feeling depressed. She didn't want to talk about boys.

"Nova, it's not easy to do something like that. You have a boyfriend named Spencer. Does he flirt like Brandon? No. If you were me, how would you feel? You know, falling in love with someone is hard to stop," Stella said while wiping her tears away from her face.

"Stella, I'm sorry," Nova said.

"It's okay Nova. Can you help me carry my bags to the Taxi outside of Alfea right now?" Stella asked while sniffing. Nova nodded. She grabbed two luggage and Stella carried one. She had some plastic bags in her hand.

"Come on Nova," Stella said while opening the door. Nova just smiled, and went outside.

**With the Other Winx**

Bloom was helping another teacher with something, and the others were left. Musa was in her room with Tecna. Flora was watering her plants. Layla was walking into Stella's room.

"It's just sad how I don't see Stella anymore," Layla said while closing the door of Stella's room. She was sad and depressed for not seeing the girl who would make it loud in this place.

"It's okay Layla. I think we could see her today right?" Flora asked.

"Don't you remember that Bloom told us she's going somewhere else?" Musa added while going inside the room.

"Oh, I forgot," Flora said. Musa just smiled.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere? It's pretty boring staying inside our rooms in a sunny day," Tecna said. The others just nodded.

"Okay, let's go outside for once," Flora said. They went outside. They were now outside of Alfea. They were walking around outside of Alfea. They saw some people walking.

"Hey, where are those two girls going?" Musa asked while pointing at them. Layla looked at the girls slowly. She identified them.

"I think they're leaving," Flora said.

"Wait, is that Stella's dress she would always wear?" Layla asked. The others saw it, and yes—it was Stella.

"Girls, I think that is Stella," Tecna said. It was Stella she was now leaving.

"Stella!" All of the girls shouted.

**Wow, now they found Stella? Is she going to run away? Well, catch the next chapter. This story is going to end in Chapter 15 or 16. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Just the Intro**

**Yes, I finally get to update. Horray for me! I'm in the Top 10 :3 I'm going to join next year again, so I won't be updating for like a week or...so? So here's the story you've been waiting for.**

**Layla's P.O.V.**

Is that Stella? What is she doing there with Nova? How come she didn't stop by at us? I have so many questions, but I'm going to run there, and ask Stella everything.

I was walking, and the others were behind me. When I turned around, I didn't see Bloom. When I turned back in front, I saw Bloom. What was she doing? Running."Bloom!" All of us shouted. She didn't look at us back. She was running to Stella.

"Stella!" Bloom shouted. I saw Stella turning her head around quickly, and she opened her mouth. She quickly got inside the car. Why is she trying to avoid us?

"Stella!" Musa shouted. She ran next to Bloom. The care left. All of us saw Nova waving, and walking away. I'm going to ask her those questions I was thinking about earlier. I went near her, and she stopped.

"Was that Stella? What is she doing there with you? How come she didn't stop by at us?" I asked. She was acting scared—and confused. I can tell.

"Um, I'm not sure if I can answer all of those questions," I said. She started walking away, but I holds on her arm.

"Look, Stella is a big friend of ours, and we need to know what happened to her and why is she avoiding us. Please give the most honest answers. Please," I begged. I know I was kind of acting like Bloom, but I care about Stella. I don't want her to leave the Winx. Well, is she leaving the Winx?

"I know you care about Stella Miss. I'm not supposed to tell you any of these things. But I'll tell you what she didn't tell me to tell you," Nova said. The other Winx came along. They were begging the answers.

"Where is Stella going?" Musa shouted while holding her shirt—like acting a big bully.

"Hey, don't touch me like that," Nova said while sweeping the places Musa touched her.

"I won't stop touching you until you tell me what happened to Stella!" Musa shouted. The others got Musa away from Nova.

"What were you supposed to tell me Nova?" I asked. She closed her eyes, and started getting ready to tell her "big secret."

"This is the only thing I have to tell you. She's joining the beauty contest," Nova said. We all gasped, and she walked away.

"Wait, is Stella leaving?" Bloom asked. She just walked away.

"I can't tell you. Sorry," Nova said. She disappeared suddenly.

**In the Theater, 9 PM. (If it's another time or something, I changed it.)**

**Riven's P.O.V.**

All of us Specialists, are at the thingy or whatever is it called. This place is full of people. Luckily, we had front seats because that Minnie gave it to us. She freaks me out. I wonder where she is.

We were at the left side. There was six seats in each row. Luckily, there was only six of us. We saw the girls at the other side of the place, there was only five of them, and there was a free seat.

"When is this thing going to start?" I asked.

"Any minute now Riven," Timmy said. I rolled my eyes, and enjoyed my seat. Suddenly, the lights went off, and we heard music for the introduction.

**Normal P.O.V (No POV in here, because I don't want Riven describing it.)**

The music was starting, and the lights were off. The girls were making small screaming for their sister/friend/relative. Ted, the red head man came, and smiled.

"Hello guys, my name is Ted, and I will be the host for this competition! First off, we will start with the competitions!" Ted said in his best attitude.

"This is Claire from Linphea!" Ted said. She had brown hair, and a pale skin. Flora and herself might know each other, but Flora might heard something from her. She was wearing a long cocktail pink dress that had straps on it. Her hair was in a bun, and it was curled.

"Hello everyone of Magix! My name is Claire and I am from Linphea!" Claire said while waving and smiling. Flora went near Musa's ear, and whispered something.

"I think I know her," Flora whispered. Musa just nodded, and went back watching. Flora thought Musa didn't care, but she was fine with that.

"That's Claire! The next one is Valentina from Downland!" Ted said. Valentina came out, and she looked like the Queen who tried to steal Brandon away from Stella. She wore a special outfit that looked similar to the Queen of Downland.

"Hi, I'm Valentina from Downland. I am the niece of Queen Amentia of Downland," Valentina said while smiling. Brandon whispered something to Sky.

"Remember that weirdo who forced me to marry her," Brandon said. He brought up his memories, and he started to have goosebumps.

"Yeah, well I hope this one doesn't force you to marry her," Sky said while focusing back on the show. Brandon nodded, and focused back on the show.

_**After Several Girls (I made Minnie first this time. Sorry if you don't want her to be first.)**_

"Okay, that is Leanne from Melody! Our next girl, is named Minnie from the fabulous place of Magix!" Ted shouted. Half of the people in the place screamed for Minnie. All of them were shouting "WE LOVE YOU MINNIE," and "GOO MINNIE!"

She was wearing a long beautiful pink dress with her hair down and curled. She had some pearl earrings.

In the background, Stella was peeking over in the curtains. She was scared how people would react when they saw her. Would they be quiet? Or act like Minnie?

"Hello and welcome to our competition everybody! My name is Minnie from this place, Magix!" She said. She walked into her place. Everyone started to be quiet.

"Here is Stella of Solaria!" Ted shouted. Stella didn't come out, she was scared and nervous.

"Where is she?" A man voice said.

"Um, let me go check," Ted said. He quickly went inside, and saw Stella in the corner. She was biting her nails.

"Don't bite your nails girl! Are you going to come outside or not?" Ted asked in a sassy voice. She looked up.

"I'm going," she said while out of her corner. He smiled, and went outside. All of audience were now not bored.

"Sorry for that everyone. Here is Stella of Solaria!" Ted shouted. Stella slowly went outside. She was wearing a long beautiful and attractive dress that was a mixture of yellow, pink, and orange. It was more better than Minnie's. Her hair was straight, and the front of her hair was curled. She was wearing orange earrings. It was considered the most beautiful dresses in Ted's opinion.

"Wow," Brandon gasped. Sky looked over at Brandon, and smiled. He started doing something people weren't allowed to do.

"Stella! Stella! Stella!" He repeated. He clapped, and Bloom joined him.

"Stella! Stella! Stella!" She said along with him. Then the others joined them singing to Stella. Everyone was acting supportive to her. Stella smiled, and waved.

"Hello everybody! I'm Princess Stella of Solaria and the beautiful darling of King Radius and Queen Luna!" Stella said while waving. She saw Minnie, who was burning. She was burning angry. She was really jealous of Stella right now.

Stella went to her place, which is near Minnie. After a couple girls, the introduction was over. Ted was happy, the others were scared or happy. Minnie was completely jealous, and Stella was happy.

"Okay, that's it for now! Right now, the girls will be dressed, and we will serve free food. We have a variety of foods you would like!" Ted said. "Goodbye for now!" The girls went back inside, and Ted followed them.

After a couple minutes, about three to five girls dressed up in maids came. They came from the back, and they had variety of food. They had a One with blonde hair and hazel eyes came up to the Specialists. You know who it is, Stella.

"Hi guys, what kind of sandwiches you want? I also can give a drink," Stella said in a sweet voice. She smiled, and she showed some sandwiches.

Sky and Brandon looked at her name tag, and it was an orange that said, "Stella." Brandon wanted to hug her, but she would have scream and they might kick him out.

"_Stella_, which one you think is the best for me?" Brandon asked in a manly voice. Stella wasn't allowed to give attitude to the audience, so she smiled, and replied.

"Well, since _I've _know you before, I think you should try these tuna sandwiches! And you can drink water so you won't be burping," Stella said. The others said an "ooh." Brandon was blushing, but he smiled.

"Sure, I'll take those," Brandon said. Stella laughed, and asked the others on what they want. Riven wanted a chicken sandwich, Timmy wanted a veggie sandwich, Nabu wanted the same thing as Riven, Helia wanted the same thing as Timmy, and Sky wanted egg salad. All of them got water.

"Okay, I hope you'll enjoy these," Stella said. She smiled, and someone called her.

"Stella!" Someone shouted. Stella turned around, and saw Damian. She smiled, and waved. She couldn't leave on what she was doing.

"Sorry when I didn't came earlier. I just had to work," Damian said. Stella laughed, she was trying to make Brandon and the boys jealous. She made a signal with her finger which means "come over here." Damian came over.

"And I thought you stop working at Seven," Stella said in a deep voice. Damian blushed, and Brandon was jealous.

"Extra work," Damian said. Stella just looked at the others, and winked. She kissed Damian on the cheek.

"Oh okay, you can sit right there," Stella said. She was pointing at the extra seat with the row that had the Winx. "You'll feel comfortable there." He smiled, and kissed her back. He sat in the seat Stella suggested for him.

After thirty minutes of giving food, Stella and the rest of the helpers went back on where they came from. Brandon was jealous of Damian. He just wished he was Damian on both of the kisses.

"You okay?" Timmy asked. Brandon just nodded. The lights went off, and everything was starting.

"I just hope that Stella knows I still love her," Brandon whispered.

**End of Chapter! Please review. At least 2-3 reviews, and I will update! And thank you Natty.B for reviewing! I will start updating soon like before, there won't be any disturbance when I update because nothing is happening for now! Thank you for reviewing Natty.B again! I'll update this story tomorrow or the next day from tomorrow. Thanks for reviewing :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: And The Winner Is...**

**Well, here is the story. Thank you for reviewing Natty.B and Mossdawn. And this is for Mossdawn, so you can skip this. I hope you can go on as soon as possible. I was waiting for you to update your story. I actually never get to see you on anymore. I hope you can go on. I'm waiting.**

**And please check out my story "The Solarian Princess" if you have time. Thanks for reading! This is the second to the last Chapter.**

**In the Theater; 10 PM**

_The lights we're facing the stage._

_ Audience was watching._

_ He took his first step, and started saying his words. _

"And that poem was made by Minnie of Magix. She has good poetry, and we decided to share her poetry with you guys. For the first round, it would be talent. Later on, it would be fashion. But after the talent for everyone, we would ask questions. Here is Claire!" Ted said. Everyone started clapping for Claire.

"Hello guys. For me, I am going to sing a song, not so popular, but wonderful. This song is dedicated for all of those who had a love one, but never get a chance to be with him or her," she said. Some people we're crying because of those words.

While she was still talking before singing, Damian looked around. He was sitting next to Musa. He looked at her. Was he possibly falling for her? No.

"Excuse me," Damian whispered. "Do you know Stella?" Musa ignored him; but she wanted to be kind for once.

"Yeah," she replied. She was now watching instead of talking to him. Musa could not help, because he started talking. "Man, why would Stella flirt with this guy? He's annoying," Musa thought. He kept on annoying her, so she paid attention.

"She's like sixteen place. I don't actually know," Musa simply replied.

"Okay, thanks for telling me," Damian replied.

"Finally! He stopped talking!" Musa said in her mind. Claire, was starting to get ready to sing. She was wearing a sparkly silver dress with black leggings and silver heels.

"Okay, here it goes," Claire said in her mind. Music started playing. The audience started clapping. She was getting worried. (_And oh yes, the song is called Pefect which was shown earlier. I suggest you should listen to the song while reading. And she won't be a major character in this story.)_

_[Claire:]_

_Made a wrong turn_

_once or twice._

_Dug my way out,_

_blood and fire._

_Bad decisions,_

_that's alright._

_Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!_

_Miss "No way,It's all good", it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!_

_Look, I'm still around..._

_Pretty pretty please!_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me._

_You're so mean (Your so mean)_

_When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong_

_Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head(In the head)_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated, look how happy you'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game_

_It's enough! I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

_Oh, pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line, and we try try try,_

_But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!_

_Pretty pretty please,_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...!_

_You are perfect, you're perfect!_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me._

After she was done singing, she bowed, and everyone started clapping. Some people we're shouting and cheering for her.

"I'm going to admit it; she's a good singer," Tecna whispered to Bloom. Both of then laughed. After they we're done clapping, she said one more thing.

"And remember, if you want to be with someone who you love, you have to do something to be with him or her," Claire said. She bowed one more time, and everyone started cheering for her. Ted smiled, and he came.

"That was a good song Claire," Ted said. There was a lady wearing a gold dress who was holding a box full of pieces of paper.

"Thank you," she said while smiling.

"Well, pick any piece of paper for your question," Ted said. She nodded, and she slipped her hand inside the box, and she gave it to Ted. "And your question is; do you like to help old citizens? You have sixty seconds to think about it."

Claire was thinking, and it took about thirty seconds for her to think about it. She got an idea. She smiled.

"Well, I take care of my grandma, and I joined this to get money for her and me. I actually don't have parents," Claire said. The audience said an "awe."

"Tell your grandmother we said hi. Well, thank you!" Ted said. She bowed one more time, and she walked back inside. The lady with the gold dress joined her. "Well, that is Claire. Here is Valentina!"

_ I wonder what is Stella doing for her talent thing. I hope she does a good talent. She actually has a bunch of good talent._ Brandon thought. He paid attention, and there was Valentina; AKA the fish eye's niece.

"Hello, the name is Valentina, and I will do a traditional dance," Valentina said. Stella was hiding behind, and she was also going to do her traditional dance. She decided not to do it anymore since she was doing it.

Valentina started dancing, and Stella was walking back inside the stage. She looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly, Minnie started coming.

"Well, it looks like your best friend copied you," Minnie said. "I thought she was your best friend." Minnie evil laughed. She started walking away with her big crowd. Stella looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh Stella, why do you feel like no one?" Stella said to herself. She started to hear a distance voice from somewhere.

"Just be yourself Stella. Do anything what you have to do," someone said. She turned around, and saw no one. She thought it was Minnie fooling around with her. She smiled, and she went inside the dressing room to find some outfits.

Later on, it was Minnie's turn. She was wearing a pink dress with a bow in her hair.

"For me, I'm going to say a poetry," Minnie said. "This is a collection of poems I made. I will only share a few."

_I keep thinking of you and I wish on a star that, somewhere, you are thinking of me, too!  
>Sweet dreams of love, of us holding each other tight, and whispering essense of our loving beings..'<br>And there's nowhre in the world I'd rather he than here in my room, dreaming about you and me!_

The audience clapped. They loved her poem. She was about to say her next one. She nodded, and did an evil smirk.

"This is my most favorite one," Minnie said.

_Look inside deep of my eyes, and tell me what do you see.  
>Do you see an angel with perfect blue sea eyes?<br>__Or do you see a evil devil with hideous red blood eyes?  
>Look inside deeply; and you will vote for me.<em>

After Minnie was done saying it, she bowed. She was only going to do a couple poems for all of them to hear. You know what she did in that poem? She made a poem just to vote for her. They still had their personality and memories, but they would vote for her. The spell could easily get broken, but it was unknown on what can break the spell.

Minnie bowed, and the lady with the box showed it in her face. Ted smiled, and he was going to say what she was supposed to do, but she already took out a slip. Ted grabbed it, and he read it.

"Minnie, your question is; do you cheat?" Ted said. "You have sixty seconds to answer it." What do you think? Does she cheat? Well, she just did. Minnie said a straight "No."

"No, I don't cheat," Minnie simply said. Ted nodded, and the lady and Minnie went inside.

"Well, that was Minnie. Here is Stella doing her..." Ted said, but a dressed performer came, and gave a letter to Ted. He nodded, then he opened it. He read it. Brandon and the others we're surprised. They didn't want nothing bad to happen to Stella's performance.

"Oh...Stella of Solaria had changed her performance. Here is she!" Ted happily said. He moved aside, and Stella was walking slowly. People we're shouting and cheering for her.

"Come on Stella! Don't be a wimp!" Stella said to herself. She quickly went outside, and Stella was wearing a band outfit. _(It was from Season 4 so you can search it to see what it looks __like_) She had a orange guitar in her hands, and there was some people who we're going to play with her.

"Hi, I'm Stella of Solaria. And I'm going to do a song that I used to play with my friends. It's called You're the One," Stella said to the mic. She started playing. The audience started yelling and cheering for Stella's solo. Of course, Stella had to sing since it was her talent.

When they we're done playing, everyone got wild. They clapped and cheered for her. She did an amazing job. Everyone loved her performance. Then, Ted and the lady came. Stella softly smiled.

"Well, go do it," Ted said. She nodded, and took out a slip of paper. She gave it to Ted, and he read it. "Miss Solaria, you're question is; what do you think love is? You have sixty seconds to answer it." Time was passing by, and she had ten seconds left to answer it.

"Um," Stella quickly said. "I think love is..." The countdown stopped. "I think Love is...Ouch. I think it's because inside of you, you get hurt. Like what I've experienced before. Love hurts. Or I'd like to say; Love is Ouch." Everyone was convinced about her answer.

"That's what I said before," Brandon said in his mind. "I really need to talk to Stella...but I will after this." Everyone cheered for her. She got the most cheers than anyone in the theater. Minnie was jealous. She wanted more cheers than Stella.

"That's a wonderful answer Stella," Ted said. Stella and the lady went back inside. After all of them we're answered, they finally got back inside. Ted was in the stage, and he was going to tell everyone it was time for the fashion part.

"Okay everyone! It's time for fashion! Here is everyone! And no one won't be interviewed. The theme for this year is costume. Here is Claire dressed up in her cow girl suit!" Ted said. Claire came out, and she walked to her spot. "Here is Valentina in her fablous alien suit!" Valentina came out.

**Later On; 1 AM**

"And here in Minnie in her cute ballet suit!" Ted said. Minnie came out, and Minnie was wearing a ballet suit. "Here is Stella of Solaria, or I'd like to say Miss Solaria in her fabulous fire fighter outfit!" Stella came out, and like what he said, he was wearing it.

After several minutes, it was time. All of them we're there. Ted cried, and he smiled. He came out.

"Please vote on who do you think should be Miss Magix for this chair! Under your chair, there's a litte check board. Please vote on who do you think should win. Be honest! When you're done, some of these contestants will collect them," Ted said. Everyone got it under their chair, and they checked on who they want to vote.

Stella, Minnie, and Claire got out, and they collected the papers. Stella didn't mine the others. Minnie winked at Brandon, but he ignored it. When they we're done collecting, they gave the papers to Ted. He smiled.

"Well, there will be a short waiting period for the votes. Thank you for voting!" Ted said. Everyone went back inside the cage. Everyone started talking while they we're counting the votes.

"Who do you think will win?" Someone asked.

"Maybe Minnie or Claire," one of them said.

"No! Stella will win! I love her music!" Another one said. All of them we're fighting on who should won. Brandon looked at Sky. They got up, and stretched.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Sky asked.

"That's a dumb question Sky. Of course Stella," Brandon said while he sat back in his chair. They we're fighting on who should win it. After several minutes, the lights we're on the stage. All of them came out. They we're wearing gowns. Everyone of them we're singing.

_[Claire & Minnie:]_

_I had the time of my life_  
><em>And I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>And I swear this is true<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

_[Stella & Valentina:]_

_Oh I had the time of my life  
>And I never felt this way before<br>And I swear this is true  
>And I owe it all to you<em>

"The votes are in," Ted said. He took out the note. "First runner up is Angie." Everyone clapped and screamed for her. The lady who used to have the box in her hands, gave her a bouquet and a tag. "Second place is Valentina." Everyone shouted and clapped for her. The lady did the same thing for her. "Miss Magix is..." Ted said.

He got a note, and opened it. "And the winner is..."

**Done with chapter! I hope you love it :D Please review and think who do you think is the winner. Thanks for reading everybody :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The End**

**Last chapter! I hope you enjoy it and my Aunt helped me with this. I'm in her house right now; for Thanksgiving break. Don't worry, she allows me to go on her computer for updating. And I think I won't be making a sequel if you want too…sorry, I'm working on like three stories right now, and I want to work on this other good one. Well, here you go! And there's going to a setting in the future later on. **

**Stella's P.O.V**

There I was—scared. Could Minnie have cheat? I don't know. Everyone who knew me is looking at me. Man, I like it better when I was a freshman. They changed it—a lot. I saw Ted speaking at the microphone—oh no!

"Before I saw who the winner is, I will pick one of the three winners on whom could it be," Ted said. Good, I wish I could be in the top three… "One of the top three is Claire!" Everyone cheered and clapped for her. I'm I next? I don't know. "The other one is Minnie!" Tons of people supported her.

Okay, it's me and some other people…if it isn't me; I'm going to leave right away. I'm just scared, you know that right? Anyways, his lips we're moving. Please be me please be me!

"Stella from Solaria!" he said. More and more people shouted, screamed, and cheered for me. I even saw Brandon standing up, and Damian. Is it war between them? I think so; they gave each other looks. I walked near Ted, and the other contestants left. I feel pity on them right now.

"Now, it's only these three. Who could it be? Could it be Claire, Minnie, or Stella?" Ted said. I can tell—it's not me. Watch! I owe you a brand new house if it's not me! "Miss Magix is…CLAIRE!"

I…I was right. It wasn't me. I know the real me now; I'm never beautiful…and I won't be.

As she walked to the center, some people booed for her. It was either Minnie fans or my fans. I think it's both. I saw Minnie stomping away. I was the only left in the stage…at least I clapped for her. Just then, she started to evil laugh.

"Mwahaha!" she said. She started walking up to the audience. Purple and blue fog started to surround her. Is that—her?

"Wow, you voted for me? Chimera; the best friend of Minnie, and the step sister of Stella?" she said. "Idiots; I've underestimated you." Minnie bursts out of the backstage, and saw Claire snatching the crown away. "Now that I am you're Miss Magix, I can totally make you guys jealous!"

Minnie and I we're both mad. We took this too seriously. Both of us walked towards her, and we did a spell at her. Minnie did some poetry spell; while I did a moon and soon spell. I had a beam going towards her, and Minnie had floating letters going to her. Are we a team?

Chimera got hit, and she disappeared. The crown fell on the floor. Should it be me? Or Minnie? I don't know. She walked towards the crown, and picked it up. I heard some boos, but she gave me the crown. Wow, is Minnie actually doing this to me? Wow, I think I should owe her something.

"Stella, I only joined this contest to win Brandon's heart. But I think I never did. He loves someone else, and I can never be a good person just to love someone else even though he loves someone else. I never deserved this. The crown you're wearing is for you, and never for me. This is only for you," Minnie said. Now, people started booing for me just because I didn't do anything? Wow.

I saw everyone looking at me. I felt pretty embarrassed. I had nothing to do. It was only Minnie and I on the stage. Ted went off to the side, because he didn't want to disturb any of this drama. Now I get to know who Minnie really is; someone mean in the outside, but sweet in the inside.

"Hey! Don't boo her! Boo for me! I cheated—and Stella's song broke the spell. I knew it all along. We should cheer for Stella," Minnie said. She's doing something right for me…she's a good person and all. I just hugged her. She hugged me back. Everyone said awe.

Suddenly, Damian went on the stage. What is he doing? Both of us broke the hug, and I stepped back—look, he was doing something to Minnie. I think they we're perfect for each other after all. He smiled, and winked at me.

"Wow Mi-Minnie. You are actually sweet and kind after all. We are co-workers, and I just wanted to tell you something," Damian said. Ooh, Damian likes Minnie! "I kinda—like you. I used to like Stella, but I think we're not right for each other. Is that okay Stella?" I did thumbs up. He hugged Minnie. She was happy—and all of us we're.

"I liked you too kid. Well, I think we should go somewhere else since I don't want anyone to watch us," Minnie said. She went in the backstage, and Damian joined her. Now, it was only me on the stage. Is Brandon going on the stage to do what Damian did? I hope not.

"Well, Stella is our Miss Magix!" Ted said. Music started playing, and people cheered for me. Minnie and Damian clapped for me behind the stage. I was happy—I was also blushing. I could see Riven and Sky pushing Brandon to come up here in the stage. I just had to say something before any of this could end.

"I just want to say—thank you for everyone who supported me. This was good and all. I used to be enemies with Minnie because of some guy…now; I'm not going to fight with a girl just because of some guy. I've actually learned something. Love is…ouch. You get it? Whenever love is here, and you get hurt? And it makes you say 'ouch?' Well, I hope all of you learned something. Thanks for watching!" I said. Everyone clapped for me. They stood for me. I was so…happy. When everyone left, I volunteered to help stay after to clean. It was such a mess.

"Can at least someone put these in the garbage instead of the floor?" I said while picking up trash on the floor. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming. I turned around, and saw Brandon. What is he doing here? I'm staying single.

"Stella, you did a great job," he said. I nodded and continued back to work. Brandon started coming closer to me. Man, what does he want from me?

"Thanks…and what is it Brandon? You want to be back together?" I asked. He hugged me and nodded. I didn't want anyone to see him crying just for me. I rolled my eyes. "Fine!" I said. He shouted "YES," and hugged me one more time—but tighter. Now, he kissed me on the lips. It was okay…and all.

"Thank you Stella for accepting me back…I won't hurt you anymore," he said. I hugged him back, and kissed him to make him less excited.

"You're welcome Brandon…now help me clean up," I said.

**Later On**

"And that's the story how I won," I said to the kids in pre-school. I was almost close to twenty-six—pretty old huh? Then, one of the preschoolers raised their hand.

"Did you have a hard time about your friend Minnie?" he asked. I laughed and rubbed his head. "Hey! My mom organized this hairstyle!" I laughed some more.

"Well, yes. And you're mommy, was the one I had to be enemies," I said. Suddenly, she and her husband came.

"Mommy!" he said. He hugged his parents, and it was Damian and Minnie; the happy couple. I laughed and hugged them.

"Well Stella, thanks for telling them you're stories. And someone is waiting for you outside," Damian said.

"Hey, can you watch them for me? I need to check who!" I said. I went outside; and saw Ted, the Winx, and the Specialists. What we're they doing here. "Wha-What's the point of this?" There was a banner that said, "GOOD JOB STELLA." What was this all about?

"Well Stella, this is the day since you won the competition. Remember?" Ted said. Oh yeah—I remember.

"Oh, thanks guys. You didn't actually have to do any of this," I said. All of them shook their head. Suddenly, Riven and Musa came over to me.

"You did a good thing, and we made this for you," Musa said. Riven nodded. Tecna and Timmy came along.

"We made you a gadget!" Tecna said. I happily accepted it. It was Layla and Nabu's turn.

"This is for your child back at home," Nabu said. It was a pink rattle. Cute. Flora and Helia came. They we're holding a flower that was a Narcissus.

"This is a flower just for your baby…as she grows; this flower will guide her," Helia said. I laughed, and got it. Bloom and Sky came over.

"And this, is for your baby," Bloom said. It was a necklace that had symbols of a dragon, the sun and the moon, a music note, a flower, a technology sign, and a pink bubble. It was cute.

"Thanks for all of these gifts guys…my baby will appreciate this very much," I said. Someone touched my shoulders, and it was Brandon. He hugged me by the waist.

"Here's the most amazing gift of all," he said. He was holding my baby. Once she's old enough—I'll tell her the story.

**The End.**

** Well, anyone likes it? Tell me! Well, I hope you love this story. End of story. Thanks for reviewing everyone. You've supported me. And yes; don't forget to Review! :D**


End file.
